


Revenge is a Dish Best Served with a Smile

by Remix



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remix/pseuds/Remix
Summary: What happens when you bully a 5ft girl until she reaches her breaking point? Find out in this exciting tale of love, friendship, and discovering one's self.(Note: Does not actually include any of those things.)





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served with a Smile

“Another boring day at practice,” muttered Nico under her breath as she lazily followed the instructions given to her by the spunky redhead.

“C'mon, Nico-chan, pick it up. You’re lagging behind, nya,” exclaimed Rin in a flustered but encouraged voice.

Whilst idly going through the motions, Nico thought to herself that ever since Honoka, Umi, and Kotori all went on that field trip and the cat-like redhead was put in charge, practice did not have the same spark as it usually did with Honoka. Something about the way that Honoka led the girls gave Nico the edge she needed to do her best and show off while doing it. But with Rin’s shy passiveness, it really didn’t give Nico the extra push to be her best. “Why didn’t she put Nico in charge?” she thought to herself.

As Nico continued to lazily step to Rin’s commands, an all too familiar smirk appeared on Nozomi’s face. Ignoring Elicchi’s look of concern, Nozomi slithered her way over to the small girl, raising her arms up as if to pounce on her like a lion pounces on unsuspecting prey.

In one fell swoop, Nozomi clasped the smaller girl’s bosom with all her might, causing Nico to let out a scream that pierced the heavens. Nozomi continued to fondle and rub the girl, seeing that while she tried to struggle, her small frame wasn’t going to put up much of a fight.

“L-let go of me y-you filthy pervert!” blurted out Nico between squirming to get free of the older girl’s grasp.

As per her command, Nozomi released the tiny girl who promptly fell to the grown and squirmed away like a child learning how to crawl for the first time. Because they made such a scene, the other girls had stopped practicing and watched the spectacle in awe before all joining in a group chuckle. All except Elicchi that is.

“When you skimp out on practice, you get punished Nico-chan. Can’t you see how hard Rin-chan is working to make this perfect?” said Nozomi as if she were speaking to a child.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to-“ yelled Nico, before getting cut off by Rin.

“Well actually, it's pretty late, nya. I have to get home to study for this test, 'cause if I fail, my life is literally over, nya,” said Rin unhappily.

“Like you actually study,” taunted Maki.

“Nyaaa, Maki-chaaan why do you always have to be so mean?!”

“Oh please, if you are really trying to study for that test, why don’t you just swing by my place?” offered Maki.

“I-I’ll come too, if you don’t mind...” added Hanayo in a hushed voice.

Rin bounced excitedly. “Yaaay, nya! All three of us together at Maki-chan’s, this is gonna be so exciting!”

“Don’t get your hopes up. We’re not going to be there just to have fun, we have to be serious you-“ Maki paused as Elicchi ushered her way in front of the girls.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I say practice is officially over. We should all get going before it gets dark,” Eli commanded.

And with that, all the girls quickly fanned out of the rooftop and exited the school. Giving their long and drawn out goodbyes as they always did, they went their separate ways. Nico began her daily troop back to her house, letting out a couple of sighs with each passing step. She was a bit envious of the first-years who always seemed to waltz along in packs of three, and that Nozomi and Elicchi were always together like an inseparable couple. Nico could feel lonely sometimes. Even though they were her friends, she never really got the chance to hang out with them outside of school or practice. Letting out another deep sigh before grabbing her key, the door swung open, hitting Nico square in the face and knocking her on her tush.

“Nico’s back! Nico’s back!” exclaimed Cocoro, Nico’s eldest little sister.

The three children quickly surrounded their big sister and did their signature Nico Nico Nii~ as a way of greeting her. Usually, Nico would be happy to see her siblings, but due to the absolutely rough day she had, she simply walked past them and dragged herself straight to her room, laying down in her comfy bed. She simply told Cocoro that she had left leftovers in the fridge and to warm them up if the three got hungry. Not even bothering to take off her school clothing, Nico quickly drifted off to sleep in a effort to forget about what happened today.

–

“Ugh, gaaah,” Nico grumbled. “Eww, drool.”

Whatever she had been dreaming about, it must have been good for her to leave such a puddle of drool on her pillow. After snapping back from utter disgust from herself, Nico decided to grab her phone from the desk next to her. As the small light of her phone pierced through the darkness of her room, Nico said to herself with a sigh “Two-thirty AM. I guess I better do something to get myself back to sleep.” After peeling off her saliva drenched school blouse and the rest of her uniform, she flopped back onto her bed and tried to drift back into dream land.

Toss. Turn. Fidget. Sigh.

“Why does the world hate me?” whined Nico.

With nothing to do, she decided to let her mind wander to something that had been pestering her for the longest time. Her mind quickly darted to yesterday; that sick and twisted girl, Nozomi. 'Nozomi, Nozomi, Nozomi,' Nico thought to herself angrily. Though she had always gotten picked on playfully by her friends, Nozomi always took it too far. Nozomi always wished to humiliate the girl, making her feel like a child in front of her friends and ruining whatever little self-respect Nico had for herself. And worst of all: the groping. This was not the first time, not the second time, and not even the third time that this had happened. But, while Nico thought she would be angry at the girl, she couldn’t help but be somewhat aroused by the she-demon.

Nico idly gripped her breasts to the thought of Nozomi handling her that way. She had never been touched like that by anyone else, and while a fiery anger grew inside her for Nozomi, she couldn’t help but let her lusty thoughts overwhelm her. Nico felt an all too familiar bulge inside of her panties that she knew she would have to take care of if she ever wanted to rid her mind of such vile thoughts. Swiftly sliding them down, she hungrily clasped her shaft and began to stroke wildly while caressing her breast harder and harder. Thoughts of putting Nozomi in her place came to mind. She wanted to so desperately inflict the same embarrassment onto the girl, just as Nozomi had did to her. To just grab her massive bust and flash it to all of their friends. Nico wanted to make the girl feel as small and vulnerable as she did just then. To finally get back at Nozomi and assert her dominance over the girl, would be Nico’s ultimate fantasy. And with that, the sensation proved to be too much for the small girl. She wrapped both hands along her length and thrust deeply into them. Cum exploded out of her tender cock, audibly slapping onto her stomach and onto the sheets in long spurts. Nico let her hand pump out a few more spurts before allowing it to rest on her sticky belly.

“Me, turned on so much by a disgusting pervert... you’ve really scrapped the bottom of the barrel this time, Nico,” she mumbled to herself.

While she could lie and attempt to fool herself, her body had a different opinion of the busty girl. Alas, she could not sit in the afterglow of her lust forever, especially because of how much she managed to let out. Silently making her way to the bathroom, she grabbed a wad of tissue and quickly cleansed herself of whatever excess love she left on her body and quickly returned to her room.

“Shit, the sheets. Uwaah, why is it always meeeee? I guess I’ll just wash them before I go to school.”

Nico took another glance at her phone; 4:30 AM. Jeez, she thought she was going to be quick but of course she almost left no time for her to sleep. Quickly, she set her alarm for her usual 7:30 wake up call and, thanks to her previous spectacle, she was able to drift off into a very pleasant sleep. While yesterday might have been rough for the seventeen year old, today was going to be a very pleasant surprise for Nico. Something in the air can just show that her luck was finally about to turn around. Sleep well little Nico-chan, you’re going to need all the rest you can get for today.

–

As Nico made her way up the steps to the roof with her friends, growing darkness seemed to arise in her mind. 'No, not whatever happened earlier today,' Nico thought. No, something much more sinister than any milk-filled succubus. Her math exams. She forgot to study, and with only two days left before the dreaded test, Nico knew that was high time she got serious about her work. Another thought began to emerge from the dark crevices of her inner psyche. The last time she studied alone, she just barely passed, and given her grade over all in math, she really didn’t stand a chance with another below average grade. She thought back to the one time she got a reasonably high score; the one time she toughed it out and actually focused on the mind-numbing subject. And much to her own disappointment, she was going to have to call upon her friend one more time to bail her out. Trouble is, that friend was none other than Nozomi.

Beginning her pre-practice stretches, she noticed an air of restlessness among the girls, especially coming from her current partner, Rin, who was obviously troubled by something that Nico just couldn’t quite put her finger on. Before she got the chance to say anything, her ears were alerted to a whisper coming from the flame-haired girl.

“Nico-chan, I’m worried I’m not going to pass this test, nya,” said Rin in between grunts from her stretches.

“But, didn’t you spend a whole day studying with Maki and Hanayo? You managed to do it before didn’t you?” asked Nico.

“Yeah… about that… we did spend a lot of time studying yesterday but, you know me nya, once I get distracted, everything just seems to slip away! And being around Maki-chan and Kayo-chin at the same time really didn’t help my case, nya.”

“Hmmph. Maybe if you spent less time yapping with your little bunk buddies, you’d be able to focus for once. Nico knows that if she were in your position, she wouldn’t have even had to waste her time studying for such an easy test,” said Nico in a whisper that was a bit louder than it should have been.

“Nyaaa, Nico-chan, you make me feel so guilty knowing- wait a minute... Didn’t you almost fail your test last time? I mean, if it weren't for Nozomi-chan, you wouldn’t have even-“ Was all that Rin managed to say before Nico coughed loudly, drawing attention to herself.

“I think stretches have gone on long enough. We should really get to practicing today, our next live is coming up in a few days, and without all of us here, we really need to make this one perfect,” commanded Nico in the most stern voice she managed to pull off in that moment.

“Erm… before we start though, we seem to be missing someone,” noted Hanayo.

“Let's see here. Me, Rin, Nico-chan, Nozomi, Hanayo… hmm, I guess Elicchi must have skipped school today, too bad I guess,” added Maki.

“Elicchi is a bit hung up on some errands her mother asked her to tend to, so she left school early in order to get what she needed before the shops started to close up,” Nozomi informed them.

“B-but, we really can't afford to have anyone miss practice, we only have three days. Three! Until the next live,” exclaimed Nico.

“Well, let's not waste anymore time, nya. LET'S GET THIS PRATICE STARTED NYAAAAAAA,” Rin yelled.

(A long bit of practicing and cat noises later)  
…

As everyone started to gather their things from a long day of practicing, Nico couldn’t help but feel happier. Though it was partially because Nozomi had not had the chance to steal whatever dignity she had left, she could feel a new energy radiating from that silly little cat girl, Rin. She figured whatever must have happened yesterday, it really helped Rin to confidently lead the group, lifting up Nico’s spirits sky high exiting practice. However, this temporary rush of adrenaline was short lived as she realized that she had thrown her dignity all away once again. Gulping harshly, she slowly made her way over to Nozomi, who, without her best friend around, was seemingly more distracted. Mustering up the courage to say something, Nico tapped the larger girl on her shoulder.

“Nozomi-chan…could I… maybe ask you to help me study for this test? You did really help me out last time… even if you did all that… weird stuff,” Nico choked hard on her words.

“Well, since Elicchi isn’t going to be walking home with me today, I guess you could come over my place to study. It's pretty comfy since I’m by myself,” said Nozomi casually.

“Walk home with you, and study… at your place. That would be wonderful,” said Nico, wanting to die. Did she really just say that last part out loud? It seems like Nozomi didn’t even have to try to embarrass Nico anymore. Nico did all the embarrassing on her own. 'Damn this stupid slut, pull yourself together Nico, we have something to prove remember?' thought Nico to herself.

The walk from school to Nozomi’s home was a short one, and while she and Nozomi approached the door to her apartment, Nico took a deep breath to hopefully get the butterflies out of her stomach. Nozomi hadn’t say a word their entire walk, which made every step through the crisp spring air all the more agonizing for Nico. Nico knew what was eating her up inside, and while she did worry about her test, she knew the real reason she wanted to be alone with Nozomi. Though she tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind, she knew that sooner or later she was going to have to be honest with the girl. Still, she decided to keep it to herself for just a bit longer.

Without delay, Nozomi opened the door and quickly moved to the kitchen to prepare some tea for her guest. 'Small, but comfy,' thought Nico about Nozomi’s home. Grabbing the math book from her bag, she dropped the rest of her things onto the living room floor and began fiddling with it idly. While Nozomi was rummaging about the kitchen, she couldn’t help by notice a sly smirk on the girl’s face. Maybe it was just a figment of Nico’s imagination, though. Finally, Nozomi broke the ice.

“Stay right there, I’m going to go slip into something a bit more comfortable. These school uniforms are really starting to chafe,” Nozomi said casually.

Nico would have said something, but she was a bit too lost in her own thoughts, wondering what she meant by comfortable. She quickly whipped them away as she felt her panties begin to tighten. God, if she saw that, I’d die right on the spot.

Moving to the kitchen to stop the screeching tea kettle and quickly returning back to her seat, she was greeted by a significantly less clothed Nozomi, only clad in a loose fitting t-shirt and small shorts that seemed to hug her hips for deal life. 'What the hell is she doing?!' screamed Nico mentally, her arousal reanimating quickly in her panties.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind, it can get pretty hot in here, you know? The AC has been busted for a while. Anyhow, I see that the tea is finished. Let me grab us some mugs and then we can get started on that book, okay?”

With each step, her chest seemed to sway from side to side, and it was clear that she was bra-less as well. Was she teasing the poor girl? Nico blushed deeply, her length throbbing, eager to get out and greet the sexy devil. Nozomi didn’t waste any time setting down the cups for the two girls. As she poured the drinks, she could see the deep crimson that painted the other girl’s face as she watched her awe. Chuckling a bit to herself, she quickly placed the kettle back onto the small stove and took her seat next to Nico, who seemed to fidget and twitch slightly.

“Now, now, Nico-chan. What are you so afraid over? You’re practically shaking like a little girl. What, got some kind of little crush on me or something? That’s quite adorable of you, Nico-chan,” Nozomi teased in a playfully seductive voice.

“It's just a little pathetic that you had to lie about studying for a test, when you really just came here for me, didn’t you? I saw you staring at my body. A lesbian and a pervert, so pathetic,” said Nozomi, pressing her chest against the girl who was practically shaking. She began to chuckle to herself a bit.

Nico was at her boiling point. Nozomi had disrespected the girl for the last time. Much to Nozomi’s surprise, Nico shoved the larger girl onto the couch and began roughly groping her chest. Awestruck, Nozomi could not let out a peep as she was being violated by the smaller girl.

“I’m sick of your stupid bullshit Nozomi, I'm going to show you who the child really is,” Nico growled.

Nico continued to run her hands roughly along Nozomi’s body, pinching and squeezing every inch of her soft flesh. Upon reaching her shorts, Nico took a short pause drink in the scene that had been placed upon her. Nozomi, sweating profusely, covering her face with her arms as if to hide the fact that she was embarrassed of how Nico had been treating her. Whatever Nozomi had planned to do to the girl had been completely erased from existence once Nico took this dominant stance over her. However, with Nico taking so long to admire her prey, Nozomi mustered up the courage to finally say something.

“S-stopping so soon , huh? To get this far and freeze up like that, hmm, maybe it really was a mistake push you this far.” Her voice was a lot more meek and jittery then usual.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!,” Nico groaned loudly, confidence fading a bit.

“I get it, it's your first time. I didn’t expect for you to be this eager. Let's take this somewhere a bit more comfortable, okay?” offered Nozomi, the cool casualness returning to her voice.

Nozomi grabbed Nico’s hand and led her to the bedroom. Like every other room in the house, it was small and cozy, just enough room to walk around the edges of where the bed sat. Letting go of Nico’s hand, Nozomi simply fell back onto the large bed and slid off the rest of her pitiful outfit. Taking notice to the girl’s lack of bra or underwear, Nico could see how practically drenched the girls shorts were; she could tell how much Nozomi wanted her. With haste, she began to undress herself. Leaving on her shirt, she slipped her skirt and panties down quickly, her length at full attention, pre-cum glossing the tip.

“My my, and you even have one of those too. Nico-chan truly is a per-“ was all Nozomi managed to get out before Nico practically pounced on her. Nozomi’s confidence quickly drained as Nico pressed both of her arms against the bed.

“Unless it's how much you want my cock, I don’t want to hear another word out of you,” Nico growled lowly.

Not wanting to delay any longer, Nico shoved her entire length into the girl, who shrieked in a fit of both pain and pleasure. Feeling Nozomi’s tightness around her cock, she quickly began pounding away at the girl, letting out all her anger and rage that Nozomi had brought upon with each coming thrust. All Nozomi could do was sit there and take the small girl’s assaults from below. As the pain from the dramatic entrance subsided, Nozomi’s mind started to crumble away as wave after wave of pleasure pulsated through her body. Nico began to tense up as the sensation from Nozomi’s hungry slit began to become too much for her.

“Nico…chan... auh... Wait, d-don’t do it... insi-“ Was all Nozomi managed to get out before Nico hit her with one more powerful thrust.

Wave after wave of Nico’s cum filled up Nozomi. Wanting to get every last drop inside, Nico wrapped her arms around the girl in an effort to get closer. She brought Nozomi in for a sloppy kind of kiss as she emptied the last of her load into the shattered girl. And she sat there for a bit, holding Nozomi in a somewhat loving embrace, she knew Nozomi was hers at this point. Marking her with her seed was the deciding factor of this. Everything except Nico had been washed away in Nozomi’s mind, nothing else even mattered in that moment except for Nico-chan. Although, as quickly as the fun had started, Nico slipped into a deep slumber, still holding the girl tightly. While Nozomi wanted to wake the girl, she decided it was better to just leave her for a bit. Not wanting to be a stranger, she wrapped her hands around Nico too and drifted asleep.

\--

Nico jolted up, painfully ripping her now soft dick out of Nozomi with an audible pop. After grimacing in pain for a bit, she quickly dashed over to the table and to her phone. 'Let's see here, ten missed calls from mom, 11 PM, yep, I’m fucked. Might as well kill myself now I guess,' thought Nico, letting out a deep and exaggerated sigh. Dragging her feet on the floor, she walked back toward the bedroom, to see a naked Nozomi, frowning and arms folded across her chest. 'Shit, so it wasn’t a dream. Well, at least if she kills me I won't have to deal with my mother,' thought Nico.

“H-hey Nozomi, I hope you slept well... Heh heh, could you let me get my clothes...? I really need to get going 'cause my mom is going to kill me.”

“Fuck someone, cum inside of them, and then leave them. What are you, some kind of bad boyfriend?” said Nozomi, her tone a lot more serious than usual. “Take a seat on the couch please. I'll gather your things and get dressed myself. Besides, I need to talk to you anyway.”

Nico, scared for her life, obediently returned back to her seat on the couch. She didn’t really want to face Nozomi after what just happened, and though pleasant memories from earlier that day were flooding her mind, she was in a position that she really didn’t want to be in. Especially half naked. Nozomi returned again, in a similar attire as last time, only opting to wear pajama bottoms than those hip-hugging shorts. She tossed Nico’s school clothes at here and took a seat in the arm chair adjacent from the coffee table. After Nico finished getting dressed, Nozomi continued.

“You know, I really didn’t expect you to even like me that way. I mean, the last time I pushed and teased someone like that, they ran off like pansy.”

“Y-you mean, Elicchi right? I though you two were together or something,” Nico said, mentally sighing with relief. 'I thought she was going to like, kill me or something. This chick is seriously scary when she’s mad,' thought Nico.

Nozomi chuckled a bit before continuing. “Elicchi and I are close, sure. I know she wanted to be something more than a friend with me. Hell, she even comes over almost everyday, just to hang out. But, at her best, all she gave me was a kiss on the cheek. Truth is, I needed more, and she wasn’t exactly eager to provide,” admitted Nozomi.

“But, what if I wasn’t into you, wouldn’t you just be ruining our-“

Nozomi cut her off. “Save it, I knew you liked me just by the way you look at me during practice. I kept winding you up like that because I wanted to see if you’d finally do something, and I mean, I really am impressed. For such a small girl, you really know how to pack a punch. Especially right there,” she said, pointing to Nico’s crotch.

“W-well instead of just being a slutty asshole, you could have just told me that you liked me too. Ugh, embarrassing Nico in front of all of our friends, I hate you!” exclaimed Nico, blushing deeply now. She knew that last part wasn’t true, no, she wanted to be with Nozomi, especially after what just happened. She could pretend all she wanted that she didn’t want Nozomi all to herself, but whenever she had been away with Elicchi, jealously ate away at the girl like a pack of termites eating away at a tree.

“Oh well, it is late I guess. You really should be going right before you die or whatever you were crying about earlier,” said Nozomi, handing Nico her book. “We didn’t even get to study, such a shame. I guess you’re just going to have to come back tomorrow, right?” she added innocently.

Nico couldn’t take it anymore. Rushing over to plant a kiss on the girl’s face, she said, practically begging Nozomi, “Can you give up the act and just be mine already? I want you all to myself, but please can you just be nice to me for once. That’s all I ask of you!”

Returning her kiss on the cheek, Nozomi sighed. “You really are an awful kisser, and if this is your way of asking me out, I guess I accept.”

Hugging the smaller girl tenderly, she let her nuzzle into her bosom, like a mother tending to a sobbing child. Upon releasing Nico, she helped her get the rest of her things before walking with her to the door. With one last kiss on the cheek, Nico closed the door to Nozomi’s apartment behind her. 'She stole my first kiss, my first fuck, and now she’s my girlfriend too. Pfft, I guess I really did do good for myself then,' thought Nico, letting her ego grow a bit. Quickly, Nico made her way to her home. It was a good thing Nozomi did not live very far from her. She knew that as soon as she opened the door, her mother was going to unleash the seven gates of Hell upon her. Still, at least now she had something in her life to be happy about and look forward to. A love that wasn’t a 2D idol on a screen late at night. A love that she could tenderly hold and caress. And that love was Nozomi.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say hey, so glad you could actually make it to the end, and thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at making a fanfic so, I wasn't really sure what to expect when writing it. Since you did manage to read this far, be sure to leave a comment about any criticisms, things you liked, things you hated, etc. Any and every kind of feedback is much appreciated. Anyway, if you liked it, be sure to stick around in the future as this Remix train is not stopping anytime soon, ciao amigos :).
> 
> (Oh and a big special thanks to a certain half baked hero who helped me format and proofread for me, careful with that fan fam <3)


End file.
